Hermanos del alma RinxLen
by MegurineLuka1997
Summary: Se trata de dos gemelos enamorados y tienen que enfrentar los obstaculos de la vida con humor
1. Sentimientos por mi hermano

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mio, solo escribo por diversión.**

**Hermanos del alma.**

Cap. 1: Sentimientos por mi hermano.

Rin se despierta y empieza a sacudir a Len bruscamente. Len ve hacia atrás y mira a Rin con cara de sueño, se da vuelta y se esconde debajo de las frazadas:

– Len, levántate – dice Rin, nuevamente sacudiendo

– Déjame dormir, dame 5 minutos mas – murmura.

– ¡No levántate! – le grita – ya es muy tarde.

– Ok, ok.

– Ya, te espero abajo.

Rin baja y se encuentra con Meiko levantada. Meiko tenia la cara como si hubiese tomado hasta el amanecer. Rin la queda mirando asustada, por la cara que tenia Meiko:

– Y ¿tú qué haces levantada a esta hora Meiko? – pregunta Rin asustada.

– No grites - dice Meiko tomando se la cabeza.

– No te estoy gritando.

– Sshhh…no hables.

– ¿Y Haku, donde esta?

– Esta tirada ahí – le apunta con el dedo donde estaba.

Haku se levanta y se va a su pieza.

Rin la mira sorprendida y después mira a Meiko, se acerca a la escalera y de ahí observa a Haku. Meiko se acerca a Rin, mira hacia arriba y dice en sus pensamientos "que mirara tanto", mira a Rin:

– ¿Estará bien? – pregunta Rin preocupada.

– Nunca está bien – dice Meiko, como si fuera normal.

De repente aparece Luka y atrás de ella estaba Miku agarrada de la polera de pijama de Luka :

– Buenos días – dicen las dos.

– Ahh…de inmediato preparo el desayuno – dice Luka.

– Yo quiero negi – dice Miku.

– Si Miku ya todos lo sabemos – le dice Rin a Miku – mmmm…todavía no ha bajado Len, lo iré a buscar.

Rin sube y abre la puerta de la pieza y él seguía dormido, Rin se acerca a el molesta. Len al escuchar los grandes pasos de Rin, levanta un poquito su frazada solo para que pueda ver quien estaba en la habitación, ahí ve a su hermana, con los brazos cruzados y tenia una cara atemorizante, Len baja su frazada lentamente, pero Rin lo nota:

– Len te dije que te levantaras – dice molesta.

– Ya voy, ya voy, no me molestes.

– ¡no levántate ahora! – grita Rin, roja de la rabia.

– Ya, no me grites – Len se levanta – ya feliz.

– Si, vamos antes de que se enfrié el desayuno – Rin le toma la mano a Len.

Cuando bajan no había nadie en la mesa todos habían terminado de comer.

Rin mira a su hermano y voltea su rostro ruborizado. La chica de rubia cabellera, queda vagando en sus pensamientos por unos largos minutos.

Mientras Rin pensaba, Len la miraba de reojo y cada vez se sentía mas incomodo por el silencio:

– Habrá que tomar los dos solos – le dice Len.

– Parece que no hubiesen comido personas, ¿por que siempre son así? – dice en voz baja la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Len.

– Porque esta toda la comida tirada.

– Pescado tirado – Len mira por todas partes.

Rin empieza a buscar las tazas y cosas para comer. Luego se sientan a comer. No había nada que conversar, lo que se convirtió en un silencio incomodo.

Rin quiso romper el silencio pero no le funciono mucho:

– Em…Len

– ¿Qué pasa? – levanta la cabeza.

– Em…nada.

– No, no importa dime – curioso – no me voy a enojar.

– No es nada, enserio…solo quería romper el silencio – agacha la cabeza.

Len se levanta y le besa la frente. Rin se sonroja y se paraliza:

– Permiso, ya termine – se levanta.

– No me dejes sola – le agarra el brazo.

– Para que, si tienes la compañía de Meiko – le apunta con el dedo donde esta Meiko.

Rin mira adonde le apuntaba Len y vio a Meiko tirada en el suelo, solo diciendo "me duele la cabeza, voy a dejar de tomar":

– He escuchado esa frase miles de veces – murmura Len, y se va a su pieza.

– ¡no me dejes sola con la borracha! – le grita a Len.

– Cuando su hermano entra a la pieza, dice Rin molesta – ahora estoy sola con ella – mira de reojo a Meiko.

Rin subió a la pieza de Luka, en donde estaban Miku, Gumi, Teto y Neru. Rin toca la puerta y de inmediato le contestan:

– Pasa – se escucha un grito proveniente de la pieza.

– Permiso – dijo Rin, abriendo la puerta.

– Ah, hola Rin te vienes a unir a la conversación – Luka le dice a Rin.

– No sabía que todas las chicas estuvieran aquí – dice Rin.

– Ven, siéntate Rin – le dicen todas.

Rin se sienta y empieza a conversar con las chicas y a reírse:

– Porque no hacemos preguntas y lo tienen que contestar con la verdad – dijo Gumi.

– Si…yo hago las preguntas – dijo Teto entusiasmada – bueno, esta va para Rin, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Rin se acuerda de Len y se sonroja:

– En realidad estoy confundida, no sé si lo quiero o no – agacha su cabeza para que no vean lo sonrojada que estaba.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntan todas entusiasmadas.

– ¿es alguien que nosotras conozcamos? – pregunta Miku.

– Bueno, si – dice Rin tímidamente.

– ¿vive aquí? – pregunta Neru.

– Si.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunta Luka.

– No les voy a decir.

– Es Kaito – dice Neru.

– No, debe ser Gakupo.

– No, no debe ser Gumiya.

– No, es Nero.

– Como va a ser Nero – dice celosa Neru.

Todas las chicas quedan viendo a Neru, subiendo y bajando las cejas:

– ¿Por qué me miran así? – dice Neru asustada.

– Queríamos descubrir el nombre del chico que le gusta a Rin y terminamos descubriendo el de Neru – dice Luka, mientras lee su libro.

– ¡Ya dejen de molestar! – dice Neru enojada – y tu Luka lee tu libro y tú no te metas.

– Ya sigamos diciendo nombres – dice Gumi – yo creo que es…Mikuo.

– ¿Len? – pregunta Teto

Rin se sonroja y agacha la cabeza:

– Oh…Teto le diste en el blanco – dice Luka.

– ¡Sigue leyendo tu libro Luka! – grita Rin.

Neru se levanta y sale de la habitación molesta, mientras que todas la quedan viendo:

– A Neru le gusta tu hermano, tienes una rival – dice Miku.

– Cállate – dice Rin, agachando la cabeza.

Cuando llego la noche hicieron una fiesta de chicas, en donde termino a las 3 de la mañana.

Rin salió de la pieza de Luka y se dirigió a la suya y cuando entro estaba Len despierto y se notaba con mucho sueño:

– Len ¿Len porque estas despierto a estas horas de la noche?

– Tú igual estas despierta a estas horas de la noche y te estaba esperando.

– Ah…tengo mucho sueño así que acostémonos – Rin se acuesta y enseguida se queda dormida.

– Buenas noches – Len al cerrar sus ojos se queda dormido.

Al otro día, Len tuvo que despertar a Rin:

– Rin levántate.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Son las una de la tarde – se fija en su celular.

– ¡es tan tarde! – se levanta de un salto, Rin toma su ropa, se cambia y baja corriendo las escaleras, y ve que ya están haciendo el almuerzo – ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?

– Len lo intento pero no despertabas – dijo Nero.

– ¡Ahh! Len ¿Por qué no hiciste otra cosa para despertarme? – dice Rin furiosa.

– Pero ¿Por qué necesitabas levantarte temprano? – pregunta Gakupo.

– Porque iba a comprar regalos para navidad – dijo Rin.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunta Len.

– Es veinte de diciembre – responde Luka – oh… se me olvido comprar también los regalos.

Len sube a su pieza ve sus ahorros y ve que no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarle algo a Rin. Justo subió Rin y le dijo:

– Len voy a salir un momento.

– ¿Por qué me pides permiso?

– Solo te aviso – cierra la puerta.

Len baja y no había nadie en la casa todos se habían ido a hacer las compras navideñas:

– No tuve que haber comprado tantas bananas – murmura – ni siquiera tengo para comprarle un miserable chocolate – sube a su pieza y se acuesta.

Cuando había despertado justo dentro Rin:

– Len baja ya está la once.

– ¿a sé cuanto llegaron?

– Hace 4 horas atrás – Rin se sienta en la cama.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

– Porque no quería molestarte.

– Ahh…y… ¿Qué hora es?

– Son las, son las – busca su celular en su bolso – son las 7 de la tarde, bajemos antes de que nos dejen solos como en el desayuno.

– Pero, a mi me hiso feliz estar solo contigo – se acerca a Rin.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola con Meiko? – se sonroja.

– Porque…no se fue algo raro – se aleja de Rin – ya vamos – Len se para y sale de la pieza y se va a sentar con todos en la mesa.

Rin se quedo en la pieza a descansar un poco, porque le dolían mucho sus pies por tanto caminar. Cuando descansa lo suficiente, baja y en la mesa seguía sentado Len:

– Len, no tenías porque esperarme.

– No te estaba esperando, es que como demasiado lento, no en realidad como normal, porque los demás comen como salvajes.

Rin se ríe. Len se levanta y se acerca a Rin y le besa la mejilla. Rin se sonrojo:

– Te quiero – dice Len en el oído de Rin.

Ella aleja a Len y se va a su pieza rápidamente:

– Otra vez con eso, Len es un idiota – murmura.

Len después de que termina de comer sube a su pieza con una bandeja. Len se para al frente de la puerta y empieza a tocar con el pie:

– Rin, ábreme la puerta.

– ¡Noo! – le grita desde adentro.

– Ya, Rin mi hermanita linda, preciosa, ábreme la puerta.

Rin abre la puerta y sale, su cara estaba totalmente ruborizada:

– Rin, pareces un tomate.

– Ya, lo sé – le da la espalda.

– ¿estas molesta? – pregunta Len.

– No solo estoy así…

– Eres una enojona.

– No lo soy y te dije que no me enoje.

Meiko sube y los ve peleando:

– Eh…chicos deberían dejar de pelear.

– ¡Tú cállate y no te metas, borracha! – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡que me acaban de decir mocosos! – les grita a ambos.

– No te hagas la sorda – dice Rin.

Al escuchar todos, la pelea, suben e intentan parar a los chicos, cuando logran calmarlos, todos se vuelven a sus cuartos:

– Perdón, Len – agacha la cabeza.

– Ya, si ya paso – la toma de la barbilla para que levante la cabeza – después de todo fue una pelea estúpida, por tu culpa.

– Así que fue por mi culpa – dice Rin molesta.

– Es mejor que lo olvides.

Ellos se acostaron y Len abraza a Rin por la espalda:

Buenas noches, Len.

Buenas noches, Rin.


	2. Confesiones y desilusiones

Cap. 2: Confesiones y desilusiones.

Al día siguiente Len invito a Rin a pasear por la plaza. Len vio una heladería y le invito un helado a Rin:

– Len, un helado con este frio.

– Si, vamos adentro – van caminando, al entrar ven a Kaito que está atendiendo – mejor vamos a otra heladería – cuando van saliendo Kaito los detiene.

– Hola, chicos – los abrazo y los empuja hacia un asiento – ¿Qué quieren?

– Quiero una banana Split – dice serio Len, mientras ve por la gran ventana de la heladería.

– Yo quiero un helado de naranja.

– Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuanto Kaito viene con los helados, Len toma su banana Split y se lo come de un mordisco, en cambio Rin se lo comió muy lento para disfrutarlo más. Cuando terminan de comer, se van al parque de diversiones:

– Subámonos al carrusel – dice Len.

– No, subamos a la montaña rusa.

– ¡no, al carrusel! – le grita a Rin.

– Ok… - dice retrocediendo – primero al carrusel y después a la montaña rusa.

– ¡Eh! – grita emocionado Len.

En cuanto terminaron de subirse a todos los juegos y el último fue la rueda de la fortuna.

Cuando se subieron, Len queda viendo a Rin:

– ¿Qué pasa Len? – dice Rin incomoda.

Len acerca su cara a la de Rin:

– Viéndote hací de cerca, me doy cuenta de que tienes chocolate en el labio.

– Len es tan lindo, tiene uno ojos hermosos, cuando hay luz, se ven tan brillantes, ¿los míos serán hací? – dice Rin en su mente – como me gustaría decirle cuanto lo amo.

– Rin ¿pasa algo? – dice Len preocupado.

Rin se acerca más a Len:

– Es como si todos mis sentimientos fueran a salir – dice Rin en su mente – lo amo tanto, pero no sé si él lo está.

– ¿Rin? – dice aun más preocupado.

– No pasa nada – coloca con suavidad sus manos detrás de las oreja de Len y lo besa en la frente – Len…te…amo – dice Rin nerviosa y ruborizada.

Len se queda sorprendido por un rato y después le contesta a Rin con una sonrisa:

– Yo igual te quiero – le acaricia la cara.

– Será el mismo te quiero, que yo siento – dice Rin en su mente.

Cuando bajan Rin se va corriendo a la casa, Len al ver a ella correr queda sorprendido y en su mente dice "que le habrá pasado, hice algo mal"

Rin cuando llego a su casa se fue corriendo a la pieza de Gumi. De repente se encuentra a ella saliendo de su pieza y Rin se tira para abrazarla:

– ¿Qué pasa Rin? – dice Gumi preocupada.

– Len… - dice solloza Rin.

– ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?

– No sé qué me hizo – dice Rin en un mar de lágrimas.

Justo iba pasando Kaito y las interrumpe:

– Tienes que hablar con Len – dice Kaito.

– Quien dijo qué te metieras, Cupido – Gumi mira a Kaito de reojo.

– Perdón, solo quería decirle qué hable con el – dice Kaito mirando con cara amenazadora a Gumi – mira hay esta Len, porque no vas a hablar con él.

Len entra deprimido a la casa, mira a Rin y le dice:

– Ven quiero hablar – sube a su pieza, lo que igual hace Rin – No entiendo ¿Qué te paso?

– Aunque yo te lo dijera tampoco entendiste, imbécil – dice molesta Rin.

– No tú eres la que no entiendes, yo me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que tú estabas enamorada de mí.

– Siempre lo supiste – dice Rin sorprendida – te odio.

– Yo debería odiarte a ti por lenta – se sienta en la cama.

–¡uy! Len – sale de la habitación y se va a la pieza de Luka, y se sintió un fuerte ruido salir de la pieza de Luka.

Rin entra a la habitación de Luka y ve que están haciendo de nuevo una fiesta, pero esta era mas grande que la anterior.

De repente alguien le toca el hombro y le dice ''es hora de tu muerte´´. Rin voltea su cabeza lentamente y ve Miku detrás suyo:

– Me asustaste Miku – dice Rin aliviada.

– Viniste de nuevo – dice Teto.

De pronto se escucha que están tocando la puerta y era Nero que venía buscar a Neru, porque se sentía muy solo. Después se escucha un fuerte grito que decía '' ¡Neru te vino a buscar tu hermano!''. Todas las chicas de la fiesta la quedan viendo, subiendo y bajando las cejas:

– Dejen de molestar – dijo Neru.

– ¿Qué paso porque hacen eso? – pregunto Nero.

– Mejor vámonos – pesco a Nero de la mano y se lo llevo.

– Luka… – dice Rin tímidamente.

– Sí – responde Luka animada.

– ¿me puedo quedar a dormir en tu pieza?

– Sí, claro.

Cuando término la fiesta todas se fueron a sus piezas y Rin se quedo:

– ¿Qué paso?, ¿peleaste con Len?

– No, pero quiero estar por esta noche lejos de Len – se acuesta – buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

Al otro día Rin se levanta muy temprano para tomar desayuno, para no encontrarse con Len.

Cuando Rin se da vuelta para dejar las cosas en la mesa, atrás de ella estaba Len:

– Buenos días, Len – dice Rin nerviosa.

Len la queda mirando, pesca una banana y se va caminando lentamente hacia la escalera:

– Ahora ¿Qué te hice?

– Tengo sueño porque no dormí bien.

– No me digas que le sigues teniendo miedo a la oscuridad – levanta una ceja.

– No estés cambiando el tema – dice molesto Len.

– No te estoy cambiando el tema, solo repetí algo que me llamo la atención.

Len se pone la banana en la boca, se da media vuelta y camina nuevamente hacia la escalera lentamente:

– ¡Hací es como evades los problemas! – le grita a Len.

El se da vuelta y se dirige a Rin:

– Entobnseg wuelvo – dice Len, con palabras que apenas se entendían.

– Primero te comes eso y después me hablas.

Len se come de un bocado la banana:

– Listo – dice Len – no entiendo ¿Por qué te enojas?

Porque sabias de mis sentimientos y siempre te acercabas a mí, para confundirme mas de lo que ya estaba – contesta Rin ruborizada.

– Eso era para que te dieras cuenta de que me gustas…

– Ahora estás diciendo de que yo soy la estúpida que no me di cuenta.

– Exacto, te das cuenta de lo que intento decir, pero no te dabas cuenta de mis sentimientos.

– Len deberías escucharte, pareces esas chicas enamoradas.

– Me estás diciendo chica – dice molesto.

– Si...sabes ya me aburrí estamos dando vueltas al mismo asunto, así que yo le voy a poner punto final – se da media vuelta.

Rin se devuelve a donde Len lo toma de su corbata y lo besa y se va rápidamente.

Rin mira hacia atrás y ve a Len sorprendido. Rin se va de nuevo a la pieza de Luka, ella ya estaba despierta y le pregunta:

– ¿Estabas peleando con Len? – pregunta Luka somnolienta.

– Si – agacha la cabeza.

– ¿Ya arreglaron todo?

– Mas o menos – se le viene la imagen del beso y se sonroja – en realidad no sé.

– Bueno, hay que ordenar todo, recuerda que hoy es noche buena.

– Hay que despertar a todos.

– Si tú hazlo mientras que yo preparo el desayuno.

– Está bien – dice Rin con una gran sonrisa.

Rin sale de la pieza corriendo y va entrando a cada pieza despertando a todos. Cuando termina de despertar a todos, va abajo y ve que Len está conversando con Neru, Rin dice en sus pensamientos '' me pondría celosa, pero sé que Len es mío ''.

Luka le dijo a todos cuando terminaron que vayan a comprar cosas para comer, y a Rin y Len dijo que arreglaran las últimas cosas que faltan:

– ¿Por qué nos toco a nosotros dos? – dicen mirando a Luka molestos.

– Porque yo quiero – golpea la mesa.

– Te odia, Luka – dice Rin, ruborizada al pensar que se va a quedar con Len, a solas.

– Ha, ha…no me importa – dice Luka riéndose malévolamente.

– Me das miedo algunas veces – dice Gakupo asustado.

Cuando todos se van, ellos quedan solos y se miran el uno al otro y velozmente se dan la espalda.

Len se da vuelta, abraza a Rin y le dice en el oído:

– Te amo – dice dulcemente Len – odio estar hací contigo.

Rin se sonrojo y alejo a Len y fue a buscar cosas para decorar:

– Rin – Len le toma el brazo – perdóname – pone cara de afligido.

– Porque debería perdonarte.

– ¿No me vas a perdonar?

– Yo debería pedirte perdón – abraza a Len.

– Eso es muy cursi, pero no importa.

De repente se abre la puerta y los gemelos se separan inmediatamente.

– Solo vine a buscar mi billetera – Kaito toma su billetera qué estaba en la mesa y sale – ¿porque siempre tengo qué pagar? – cierra la puerta.

– Mmm…bueno arreglemos las cosas Len – Rin mira hacia atrás y no estaba el – Len, Len – mira por todas partes.

Rin lo va a buscar a la cocina y ve qué Len sacaba de la nevera una naranja:

– Oye, eso es mío – Rin se acerca a Len para quitarle la naranja.

– Rin aléjate, tengo hambre – Len levanta el brazo con la naranja, para qué no la alcance – Rin, hay mas en el refrigerador.

– Tú puedes, comer tus bananas – dice Rin molesta.

– Pero yo quiero naranja – Len se tropieza y Rin cae encima de él – Rin tus huesos me están haciendo doler.

– Cállate – Rin se sonroja y se levanta – Len vamos a arreglar las cosas, porque cuando llegue Luka se va a enojar mucho - Rin le toma la mano a Len para levantarlo – tú necesitas hacer dieta, cerdito.

– Al menos tengo carne, desnutrida.

– Ya Len, vamos a ordenar.

Luka cuando dentro vio que nada estaba arreglado y se acerco a los gemelos:

– Les ordene que arreglaran las cosas que faltaban y no hacen nada – dice Luka molesta.

– Deberías tranquilizarte – le toma el hombro Miku.

– No me tranquilizo, seguro que estaban coqueteando o peleando.

– Perdónanos la vida – dicen asustados.

– Ya mientras que yo cocino ustedes ayudaran a Rin y Len a ordenar las cosas – Luka da media vuelta y se dirige a la cocina.

– Luka… – Len le tapa la boca a Kaito.

– Es mejor que no le digas nada – dice Len.


	3. Juntos en navidad

Cap. 3: Juntos en navidad.

Estaban todos arreglando las cosas cuando dentro Meiko y Haku y preguntan:

– ¿Qué hora es? – dicen las dos.

Todos las quedan mirando sorprendidos, mientras que ella se miraba las unas a las otras, asustadas. Neru se acerca rápidamente y dice sorprendida:

– Están sobrias – dice Neru.

– Es obvio va a ser noche buena – dice Meiko – hay que dejar algo de hígado, para la noche, ¿no cierto Haku? – dice Meiko animada.

Pero Haku no le respondió, mientras que todo estaba en silencio, para escuchar alguna respuesta de Haku, sin embargo, Gumi rompió el silencio que había y dijo:

– Bueno sigamos – dice Gumi, mirando de reojo a Meiko.

– Nadie nos respondió – dice Haku deprimida.

Meiko observa a su amiga y piensa "me habrá escuchado o se hizo la que no me escucho, mmm lo tendré que pensar", dice mientras se toca la barbilla.

Mientras que todos los que estaban en la habitación la miran extrañados, como si dijeran en sus mentes " que le pasa a ella, se estará volviendo loca", en eso interrumpe Gumiya respondiendo le a Haku

– Son las 22:00 – dice Gumiya.

– Faltan 2 horas – dice Teto.

Cuando todos terminan se van a cambiar de ropa y después bajan para comer:

– Luka apúrate tengo hambre – dice Ted.

– Ted…cállate – lo mira molesta.

– Tranquilízate, Luka – dice Nero – si frunces mucho el seño te vas a llenar más rápido de arrugas.

– Me estás diciendo que estoy arrugada –dice Luka molesta.

– Creo que me entendiste – dice Nero.

– Chicos dejen de pelear – dice Kaiko – va a ser noche buena y se pelean.

– ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta Mikuo.

– Son las; van a ser las once – contesta Gumiya.

– Pronto va a faltar una hora – dice Teto contenta.

Luka sirve la comida rápido y se sienta.

Cuando ya llegaron las doce se paran y van al salón:

– Chicos vengan – dice Miku – chicos acérquense, vamos a jugar a la verdad o penitencia.

– Genial, ¿yo quiero hacer la primera pregunta? – dice Teto entusiasmada – Luka, verdad o penitencia.

– Penitencia – dice Luka.

– Dile a Miku las ventajas y las desventajas – dice Teto.

– Em…las ventajas: que es simpática…Em…que es buena persona…que…le gustan los puerros.

– Pero eso no es una ventaja – dice Miku deprimida.

– Bueno ahora las desventajas: que eres plana, a veces eres tan desesperante, no eliges bien los regalos, porque me regalaste una escoba el año pasado, no eres buena consejera, porque me decías cosas incoherentes.

– Son mas desventajas que ventajas – Miku agacha la cabeza.

– Si Miku tienes que admitirlo – Teto le da palmadas en la espalda.

– Yo, yo quiero hacer la siguiente pregunta – Gumi levanta su brazo – Neru, verdad o penitencia.

– Verdad.

– ¿Quién te gusta? – pregunta Gumi.

– Mejor penitencia – dice Neru.

– No se puede cambiar, aunque yo lo sé – dice Luka – sino lo dices yo lo digo.

– Len – dice rápidamente Neru.

– ¿Qué? – dice Len sorprendido.

– ¿y quién más? O lo diré yo – dice Luka.

– Bueno dilo tu y yo me voy – se levanta y se va a su pieza.

– Es Nero – dice Luka – y tú no vas a hablar con ella.

– Porque tendría que hablar con ella – dice Nero.

– Eres un maldito idiota – dice Meiko borracha.

– Ya voy – se levanta y se va a su pieza.

– Y tu Len no vas a hablar con Neru – dice Kaito.

– Y yo ¿Por qué? – dice Len.

– No oíste lo que dijo – dice Kaiko.

– Ya voy – Len se levanta y Rin le toma el brazo.

– Tú no te vas – dice Rin apretándole el brazo.

– Rin me haces daño – dice Len intentando sacarle la mano – mejor voy otro día, un día muy, muy lejano – se sienta.

– Bueno sigamos – dice Miku.

– Yo tengo mucho sueño – dice Teto somnolienta.

– El que tenga sueño que se valla – dice Miku.

Todos se paran y se van a sus piezas y Miku queda sola y dice "malditos me dejaron sola".

Rin baja y le dice a Miku, dándole palmadas en la espalda:

– Miku no estás sola tienes a Haku, Meiko y a Tako Luka – dice Rin.

– Hello, Merry Christmas – dice Tako Luka.

– Em…Hello – dice Miku – mejor me voy a la pieza de Luka – se para y se va.

– Bueno, adiós – Rin sube las escaleras.

Rin se fue a su pieza, se acuesta y al instante se queda dormida.

Al otro día Rin se despertó y vio que Len estaba muy cerca. Rin se acerca y justo Len se despierta, ella retrocede bruscamente y se cae de la cama:

– ¿estás bien, Rin? – dice Len exaltado.

– Sí, estoy bien – se toca la cabeza.

Len se levanta y se acerca a Rin:

– Me parece que no estás del todo bien – le acaricia el pelo.

– Len déjame – se sonroja.

– Te amo, Rin – se acerca a Rin.

Rin se aleja y se levanta y se va corriendo a la sala, seguida por Len.

Cuando Rin se va al salón y ve que todos están abajo repartiendo los regalos:

– ¡Rin acá están todos tus regalos y también los de Len! – le grita Miku a Rin.

– Voy corriendo – pesca la mano de Len y baja corriendo.

Rin empieza desenvolver los regalos y Len se acerca y le dice:

– Perdón, no te pude comprar ningún regalo – agacha la cabeza.

– No importa.

Len levanta la cabeza:

– No importa porque yo ya tengo un regalo que me hace muy feliz – sonríe – mi regalo es que tu estas a mi lado.

Len se acerca a Rin y la abraza:

– Te amo – la besa en la frente.

– Yo igual.

Cuando terminan de abrir los regalos todos se van a su pieza y Luka queda haciendo el aseo sola:

– Al menos se sirvió de algo el regalo de Miku que me regalo el año pasado y también él de este año (era una aspiradora) – murmura Luka.

Luka cuando termino de hacer el aseo y también el almuerzo, llama a los chicos:

– Chicos, bajen a comer – grita Luka mientras revuelve la sopa de puerros de Miku.

Todos bajan corriendo, se comen la comida rápidamente y se van a sus piezas precipitadamente, dejando a su paso desordenado:

– Al menos hay una persona en esta casa – dice Luka.

– ¿Qué cocha? – levanta la cabeza Len.

– Nada, solo termina rápido para qué yo pueda ordenar el desorden qué provocaron.

– Está bien – se levanta y bota la comida en el basurero y se va a su pieza.

– Odio esto – frunce el ceño – no te preocupes Luka el otro año le toca a Meiko – dice en su mente.

**El cuarto capitulo se va a demorar harto, ya que tengo que preocuparme de mis estudios.**

**Si les gusto mi fic espérenme.**


End file.
